


A Bedtime Tale

by P4racosmon4ut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4racosmon4ut/pseuds/P4racosmon4ut
Summary: Jason receives a curious book from a curiosity shoppe that opens an opportunity for him to exercise his taboo desires with his 2 year old step daughter, and even her mom.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	A Bedtime Tale

Jason had been going to the remote Curiosity Shoppe since he was a  
sophomore in high school. Mostly because the old couple that ran it  
allowed him to buy pornography, magazines,erotica books, and even XXX  
rated VHS tapes. 

Now at thirty five, he still went out of his way to visit the  
Curiosities Shoppe. The old man's wife had passed and now the shop was  
run by the old man, and his oldest son, Denny - a burly biker. 

Jason returned somewhat frequently looking for new books in his  
favorite series. The old man once told him that he constantly trades,  
and buys new stock from devoted collectors of paperback erotica,  
Tijuana Bibles, and other rare material. 

"Hey Nat, what's the status on 'Defiled Daughters?' Anything new  
come in? That last one with Helen, her daughter Dee, and her god  
daughter really turns me on everytime I read it. I read and re-read  
all seven of them. I've looked all over for more of the series,  
online, at random used book stores, and adult book shops, I learned  
that the publisher went out of business eight years ago." 

"Sorry haven't seen any new ones, don't recall Denny mentioning  
anything either. Had I seen them I would have definitely set it aside  
for you. Speaking of daughters, how's your darling? I bet she's a  
handful, they always are at two, terrible twos and all. I got those  
family portraits you gave me in my scrap book, and on my customer  
picture wall collage. Her and her mom are so adorable." He said.

"Yeah, that they are aren't they. It took me long enough to get her  
mom to date me, then to convince her to marry me. All because of her  
loser ex. You likely still recall my progress with her, you've always  
been my go to counselor old man. Setting me on the right path and all  
when I got off track. Always listening and offering profound insight.  
That meant the world to me, since I grew up without a father or  
a grandfather of my own." I complimented him.

"To be frank Jay, I've always considered you to be like one off my  
grand kids. I only ever wanted to see you mature and make good for  
yourself. Which you have. Jenny has no idea how lucky she is to have  
attracted you. You're clearly devoted to the well being of her  
daughter Ariana." 

*That I am Nat. That I am.* He thought to himself - probably more  
than a step father should be. 

Jason picked out a book of naughty nursery rhymes. He joked to  
himself that he could share them with his two year old step daughter. 

"Great taste as usual." Said Nat. "You have a knack for finding  
the bizarre stuff around here. When I set this out I had a feeling it  
would appeal to you, being a daddy now and all." 

Then, as if he had read Jason's mind...

"Wouldn't it be something to read this to your step daughter?" He  
winked, and grinned in a wizardry manner. 

"Ha, ya that would go over well with the missus. It sure would make  
bed time exciting for me though."

He took out his wallet. 

"How much old timer?" 

"Usual hard back price Jay. He paused and was obviously considering  
saying something more. 

"Jay, you've been a steady customer for quite sometime. For decades.  
I want to demonstrate my appreciation for that. Jason what if I told  
you that I have peculiar items that I only offer to select customers  
like you, items that work something like magic? 

"Honestly Nat I'd be very intrigued. Magic...err something like  
magic? Please tell me more." 

"Come this way Jay. I'll show you what you should have seen a while  
ago, I guess now is better than never." 

He motioned to Jason, and shuffled into the back room. 

Jason followed - anxious just to see what the room held. It was  
cluttered like a fraternity of horders lived there. Yet oddly,  
everything seemed to be in its proper place, as if some insane  
organization scheme was in use. 

"Now, just where... under... Oh Darn it, just where..?" The old  
wizened man mumbled to himself as he ducked into and exited from  
stacks of oddities. "Should've put it there, but didn't..." He snapped  
his fingers, clapped his hands then set course for a pile off to his  
right. 

"Here it is!" He waved a picture book in the air. 

He came toward Jason. 

"Just what is it Nat? I'm really curious now." 

"It's like magic youngn,' it's something that I suspect will  
assist you in fulfilling your secret desire." 

"My secret desire?" Jason asked perplexed. 

"Well it's not for me to make assumptions, it's just not my thing.  
I'm just a conduit lad. This..." He took his sleeve across the cover  
to remove some dust. The title read "Lily Does Just Fine."

"...this is something not many are aware exist. Oh people imagine  
things like this existing, but they think that it is music, or movies.  
Jay, this is a book that has a definite affect on those that listen  
to it being read. It's not mystical at all, it's written in a  
subliminal suggestive formula. It places those that hear it read in a  
trance like state. They become open to suggestion. You know me well  
enough that I wouldn't shine you on. It does just what I told you it  
does. I'm even offering this too you at the regular price of a hard  
back." 

Jason sighed and his head flooded with applications for such a  
book. 

He had to have it! 

"I'm honored Nat. Such a special treat indeed. I'm sold. So I just  
read it to someone then what? How will I know when it has worked?" 

"Just go from reading to casually suggesting to the listener or  
listeners what you would like them to do." 

He handed the book to Jason. 

"I hope you enjoy it my friend. You of all my customers deserve it." 

"Just one more question old man, what about their memory? Will they  
later recall what they were led to do?" 

He paused for the reply. This would make or break his plans for the  
book's use. 

"When they've done what you suggest, just ask them what they thought  
of the story, or mention that the story ended. They'll come to only  
recalling that they were listening to you read." 

Jason grinned intensely. 

This...he thought to himself, this is so perfect! 

He paid for it and tipped the old wizened man. 

"Keep an eye out for the last three books in the 'Defiled Daughters'  
series Nat, and tell Denny I said hello." 

He went out into the early evening air. The shop was located on an  
out of town road shared with abandoned factories - factories that once  
provided Nat with plenty of customers. 

Jay wondered how much longer the shop would remain open. 

Five o'clock. He noted. Plenty of time to make it home, eat, and  
chat with Jen while she bathed Ariana. He looked forward to reading  
Ariana and her mom an extra special bedtime story. 

"I'm home honey! Something smells good in this house. If my nose is  
correct, that would be meatloaf cooking. Yummy yummy!" 

He went down the hall to the kitchen. 

Jen was at the table reading through the mail. She looked up and  
made her come-kiss-me face. He gave her the ritual kiss then sat and  
relaxed. 

Ariana hopped about after seeing daddy from her playpen. 

"Hi darling have you been a good girl today?"

He looked at mom and she nodded her head and smiled. 

"Whoosh! So good to be home. How much longer til' that grub is  
ready momma?" 

"Already ready papa! I was just waiting for you. Please get the  
wee one from her playpen and set her in the high chair." 

She went about setting the table - fetching the loaf from the  
oven, and transferring the mashed taters and veggies onto serving  
trays. 

"All so delicious momma. Isn't it munchkin?" 

Ariana whooped at her daddy's attention. How he loved her warm  
exciting laugh and expressions. 

"Someone is excited to see daddy." Jen said to Ariana. 

She pulled the high chair closer and fed her daughter. 

"You're such a proper little one. Mommy is so proud of her neat  
little darling. She doesn't make messes like misbehaved boys and girls." 

Jen and Jason both agreed when Ariana was an infant that they would  
not use baby talk with her. The outcome appeared to be that she was a  
very well behaved, alert two year old. She was already attempting with  
somewhat clarity to pronounce key familiar words. 

With some table chat, dinner and dessert went by quickly. It was time  
for the nightly routine that Jason enjoyed the most...Ariana's bath time!

It had become routine for Jen and him to catch up on their day's  
events while Jen bathed Ariana. He scooped up his most adorable, shaggy,  
red headed, jade eyed, chubby two year old. 

He married her mom when she was eight months pregnant with her. That  
fact allowed him to be present at her birth, and to begin proper bonding.  
Ariana would grow up believing he was her natural father by default. 

He played airplane with her all the way to the bathroom while she  
whooped and giggled. Her mom was already running the bath water bubbles  
and the were already foaming up. 

Ari loved bubbles! 

She gleefully squealed and giggled. 

"Bubble bath time for Ariana!" He sang to her - setting her in front  
of Jen. 

Mom stripped her out of her Osh Gosh jumper, then took off her Huggies  
diaper. 

Ariana was good about making it known when she needed to be changed,  
so her pamper was unsoiled. 

Once undressed, Ari made an effort to climb into the tub. 

Mom laughed then picked the little cherub up and set her in the shallow  
water. Ari pumped her arms and splashed about with her feet and hands -  
singing as a little one sings. 

"So momma, how was today's adventure at the call center from Hell?" He  
asked.

Jen was in automatic pilot mode washing Ari. Ari was in baby heaven being  
washed. 

"I swear the newly hired operators have no business being representatives.  
They must have shoveled bullshit for their applications, and during their  
interviews. I suspect that the company is way too desperate for prospective  
employees that they are relaxing the screening process."

She motioned for him to hand her the baby shampoo. 

He handed it to her, then took in the arousing sight before him - mom  
washing her darling little baby. When Ari turned around he had started  
finding her arousing. He'd fuss over changing her diaper - marveling at her  
alluring little vagina - how she'd put her foot in her mouth, and how she'd  
giggle with glee when he took her foot in his mouth. 

At one and a half, he observed her while she innocently explored her own  
pussy. She'd lay on her side and awkwardly work her hands about her tiny slit. 

A few times, when mom worked the night shift and he bathed her, he found  
himself getting erect like never before. He paid extra attention to his  
daughter's sweet spot, AND rear end! 

Ari clearly found his fondling joyful - judging by her facial expression  
and receptive body motions. Their pre-bedtime routine recently had Ari  
sitting on daddy's knee as he watched the evening news while mom bathed and  
had her alone time. 

"All cleaned and shined little one." 

Jen reached for the towel. Then slipped her pretty night shirt on Ari.  
He was almost visibly impatient about getting her ready for bed. He figured  
he would casually suggest to Jen that she sit with her and him during her  
bedtime story. He so hoped that the book performed as Nat had said it would. 

Surely it would. Nat wasn't about spinning yarns or ripping off his  
customers. 

He started planning how and what he would suggest to them. He wondered  
if the subliminal formulated book would work on Ari. 

Technically, he'd only need it to work on Jen. 

He went into the master bedroom as Jen straightened up the bathroom and  
changed from his work clothes into his boxers and robe. 

"Go and enjoy your news time with Ari papa. I've been anticipating a  
candle lite bath with bath bomb all day." His wife stated.

She went off to the adjacent master bedroom. 

He scooped up Ari and hoisted her on his shoulders. 

Ari went off weeing and giggling. 

He settled on the recliner and Ari threw her arms up demanding through  
body language to be picked up. 

He was more then willing to oblige - up then right on Daddy's leg . 

Jason let her night shirt ride up - leaving her lower half exposed. 

He clicked on the TV, clicked to a cable news broadcast, and made note  
of the time. Jen averaged a little less than an hour in her night time  
ritual. 

Ari, as usual, was already winding down and growing visible tired -  
yawning and nodding her head against her daddy. 

Fine by Jason. 

He found it very helpful in fact.

Over the last few months he had progressed from exposing her, to  
bouncing her while straddling his bare leg, and then to fondling her  
behind, chest, and thighs. 

Each progression served to familiarize her with intimate contact. 

She was in baby limbo mode now. Not asleep, but barely alert. 

He leaned her back toward him - exposing her puffy peach cunny. He  
massaged her baby chest. Now that she was wedged into a secure position  
he used his other hand to caress her thigh. 

She was warm. So pliable and smooth. 

He could hardly wait to see what affect (if any) the book had on her. 

He boldly parted her thighs. 

She came to unexpectedly. 

He casually moved his hand to her hip. 

She glanced at him and smiled warmly - as if she had something to  
tell him. 

The time passed and he heard Jen coming down the hall. He adjusted  
Ari's night shirt correctly, then turned off the TV. 

"So was your special time fulfilling momma dear? Someone here is  
ready for bed." 

He carefully lifted the groggy toddler - giving an intentional  
shift to bring her from her restful state. He'd need her to be alert  
for what was hopefully to be a new experience. 

"Momma bear, it's been so long since we've had a family story time.  
So since I have a new book, why not have one tonight? I feel like I hog  
all the special moments with her." 

The conversation between her mom and dad brought Ari to a more alert  
state. 

"Sure papa. I'd like that actually. Why should you get to send her to  
dream land alone?" She replied to her husband.

She headed to the room.

Satisfied at his performance, Jay followed. 

He left Jen with Ari by her crib and retrieved the book. Jen looked  
through it - studying the illustrations. 

"Lily Does Just Fine." She read out the title. "Such an old second  
hand looking book." She noted. "Ok Ari, story time for princesses. Come  
sit next to mommy." 

She came to her when Jen motioned for her. 

"There. Lily Does Just Fine..."

The story was a fable - a number of fables to be exact - all woven  
together. All about enjoying and exploring new things. About being  
helpful, and not being shy. 

Ari was mesmerized by the illustrations early in the story. She'd  
point and run her finger across the page. 

Jen sat still and uncommonly quiet. Ari became just as still and  
quiet - sitting up on the plush ottamen by her bed. 

He finished the story. Lily pleased the town folks, and everyone  
praised her, and rewarded her by fulfilling her desires. 

Now was the moment of truth. He thought. 

He collected his thoughts and considered what his approach would  
be. He looked over at his daughter and wife. They seemed stuck in  
contemplation, or just sedated. 

"Jen, just lay Ari on the bed please." He held his breathe. 

She didn't hesitate. She made no comment, which was unlike her. 

"Give mommy a big hug and kiss Ari." 

His adorable toddler didn't respond to his suggestion. 

Surely the cadence of the book was responsible for her going into  
a trance. He was fine with that. He had predicted it as a possibility.  
He even planned for it not having any affect on her. 

"Momma, give Ari a big intimate hug and kiss." 

Jennifer embraced her adorable baby girl and gave her a lingering  
kiss on her cheek. 

"Fine momma, but she'd like a sloppy wet French kiss on her sweet  
mouth. Be a loving mother and give her one." 

Jen pressed her mouth down on Ari's. She pressed her tongue to her  
offspring's lips. 

Ari did not resist. 

she opened her mouth to breathe and mom's tongue entered - probing  
her hot little mouth. 

Jen caressed her head. 

He pulled his member out of his boxers slit. 

"Momma you're not at all disturbed by me exposing myself. As a matter  
of fact, please stop kissing your daughter and remove my boxers for me."

He stood up. 

Jen responded as soon as she broke off kissing her daughter  
intimately. She slid his boxers down and off. Then, she paused - awaiting  
his next suggestion no doubt. 

"Oh dear momma, notice how oddly aroused you are right now. How you  
know you want to explore Ariana intimately, and sexually. You want nothing  
more right now then to entertain me by performing intimately with her. Be  
imaginative Jenny. I'll be here to guide you. Just look to me when you are  
at a loss for what to do. She so wants her mom's physical adoration, and  
attention." 

Jen smiled sensually. Obviously she was indeed responding to his  
suggestion that she was aroused. 

She traced her figure with her hands, something she did regularly  
during foreplay when they engaged in sex. 

"Look at your daughter - so attractive and desirable. Display her for  
our pleasure Jen. Remove her night shirt." 

She did so with a relaxed demeanor. 

"That's so wonderful Jen. Get more comfortable yourself. Remove your  
restrictive night clothes." 

She shed them for his amusement. 

"Now all three of us are nude. This is so natural. Nothing unusual at  
all. 

Jen put Ariana's hips over the edge of the seat. 

"Make it so you can place your head between her chubby baby thighs." 

Mommy did so with skill. She so wanted to satisfy her husband. She  
wanted to do just fine like Lily did. As he suggested, there was nothing  
unusual about her being intimate with Ari - even sexually intimate.

"Look at her there - longing to be explored by her mother's caring  
hands. Jen, caress her sweet charms - her chest, pussy, and bottom." 

Jen went to it - shamelessly caressing and massaging her daughter's  
chest, then working her fingers against her toddler's tight slit -  
followed by a finger exploring Ari's little pink brownish anus. She  
looked to daddy as she was told to do. 

"Now Jen dear, taste and enjoy your daughter's sweet charms. Please  
be so kind as to do so in a manner that allows me to see both her sweet  
pussy and her hiney hole. Just go wild for her pleasure and my amusement.  
You can stimulate yourself if you desire to. Remember how arousing this  
is to you." Jason coexed. 

He pulled at his steel pole hard cock. He was buzzing with power and  
hardly believed such a thing as this could actual be happening. 

He watched and stroked himself as mommy administered cunnilingus on  
her hypnotized daughter. Aside from an occasional deep sigh, Ari seemed  
oblivious to the unconventional attention being paid to her. Mom's tongue  
slathered her innocent baby girl's crotch in spit. She sucked at her, and  
probed her tongue into Ari. Her hand frigged her own twat, fingered her  
slit, clit, and probing her own hole. She always looked to Jason -  
anticipating his next suggestion. That was all that mattered to her after  
all. 

"Yes Momma bear, you've done such a good job. Look how hard your man is.  
You can really make me happy by guiding our precious daughter to suck on  
daddy's dick. Just bring her here for me." 

Mom carefully picked her child up and went to her husband. Without need  
for further suggestion, she did her best to please him. Once again, she had  
a chance to be just like Lily. 

She slightly shook Ari to bring her about. 

Ari came to. Apparently sleep was still possible while in the trance. 

He made a note of that. 

Jen held Jay's average size, relatively thick cock to her daughter's  
lips. Mom demonstrated with her fingers to Ari what she wanted her to do. 

Jay rubbed at his step daughter's tiny jaw gently. Mom rubbed his tip  
along her lips. 

Jay gently pinched her nose. 

Right away, Ari opened her little mouth to breathe. Her mommy guided  
her onto daddy's nepi tool. Just the tip slipped into her darling face. 

"Wonderful Jen. I'm so happy. Why not rub her butthole and pussy with  
one hand and play with my nut sack with the other. That would really make  
me ready to cum. You so want me to cum." 

Mom's desire to please her husband made it so easy for her to do  
something so petty. She would willingly burn herself for him if he so  
desired it. She would do what she must just as Lily would do. She kneeded,  
caressed, and tickled his testicles. Her own arousal was intense, but not  
as important as his. His suggestion that she was aroused for her daughter  
made so much sense to her. Her daughter was very attractive and what  
wasn't to be desired. 

She looked at her baby girl's moist little mouth - bobbing about on her  
daddy's dick - baby drool streaming out the corner of her mouth. He was on  
the brink of shooting his load. It was time for his most anticipated  
suggestion.... 

"Darling momma, daddy is going to have his way with Ariana. I'm going to  
penetrate her rear end. Don't worry, she looks forward to enjoying this.  
You'll be licking my ass while I do her from behind. Go ahead and pose her  
like a doggie." 

Jen, compelled by her desire to win his favor at all cost, manipulated  
their groggy daughter into position, then waited for Jay to get into  
position. 

Jay shook his head. He had to be dreaming he thought. The book had put  
him in a trance state was well. He was having vivid lucid dreams. 

He gave a light whoop under his breath, got settled behind the object  
of his desires - the one that he obsessed over since she was one and a half. 

He had the book now, so he need not be hasty and take her cherry. It  
would be much too evident to Jen anyway. He was content with taking her  
from the rear. 

He took the baby oil from the changing table right next to the crib.  
Daddy applied lube to their baby girl, and then to his incestuous, nepi  
cock. 

First, he worked a finger into her shitter. 

It was tight...impossibly tight. 

"Jen dear, come see how tight our baby girl's rectum is. Just stick your  
finger in there." 

She did so enthusiastically - prepared to leave it there as long as his  
heart desired. 

"That's fine momma. Be ready to rim daddy's asshole. I'm prepared to mount  
and sink my manhood into Ariana." 

He was determined to get inside her incredibly tight butt. 

Jason pressed and worked against her sphincter gradually. By timing her  
breathing, he pushed at her when she relaxed while breathing out. 

Daddy's tip broke through!!!

The pressure from her hiney hole urged him to go further. 

She Relaxed. 

He pushed in. 

A little tense. 

He waited. 

Then relaxed, he gave a thrust as he twisted his daddy fuck stick into her  
dark, inviting tunnel. 

His tip plus an inch and a half slid into her. 

*This could be the limit* He thought to himself.

But he was happy. His loaded nuts were already tightening. 

"Go ahead momma. Part daddy's butt cheeks and rim his asshole while he fucks  
Ari's naughty place. This is all so wonderful we're such a loving family. You'll  
look forward to next time." 

Daddy went at his sweet baby daughter's ass.

An occasional sign escaped Ari's cute little mouth. Jay couldn't possibly  
expect to last long at all!

Jen's tongue worked his asshole - which was one of the things she wouldn't  
do normally during sex. She would even push her man away in disgust when he  
tried to do it to her. 

He took pleasure in the moment. 

He jerked.

Then his butt cheeks clenched... 

He fired his hot load into his step daughter's baby bowels. 

He pulled out - watching his seed bubble out like lava. 

"Momma dear, your daughter's rear end is leaking jizz. You must clean her.  
Just lick and suck as much of it off and out of her as possible." 

His adoriong wife did so as if she predicted papas desire. 

*There* He figured. 

That was plenty of fun for the time being. He had his desires and fantasy's  
fulfilled. He didn't want to overdo such an awesome thing so soon. 

"Jen, just go lay down as I tuck Ari in okay? How did you like the new story  
book? Ari, good night baby girl. The story's over now." 

She blinked and snuggled into bed. She cooed a little as she drifted off to  
sleep before daddy's eyes. 

"Let's head to bed papa, I'm so damn wet right now! Come be my fucking stud  
papa. Momma wants here man something aweful." 

*Wow!* He thought to himself. I sure I hope I can get it up again. 

He picked up the book, pulled his wife to him, and kissed her hard and  
passionately - thoughts of using the book again running through his mind. 

THE END


End file.
